Talk:Seddie/@comment-3247345-20120205235918
I just watched How To Rock. It pretty much lived up to my expectations. It sucked. Big time. I knew it would suck the minute I found out that Dan didn't write it. It's very stereotypical. The "Perfs" or whatever they're called are case and point. The snobby popular kid thing is so over done. Now, stereotypical isn't necessarily a bad thing. I think it's reasonable to say that Victorious is stereotypical. In the case of How To Rock, it is a bad thing. Victorious uses stereotypes to be funny or create a good storyline. How To Rock may have tried to do that, but they failed miserably. When I saw these stereotypical groups, the only thing I was thinking was "Do they still show that on TV? I thought TV was past this" It's not even rehashing old stuff. They didn't even try to rehash it. They just put stuff in there that was old 10 years ago. Then there's the humor aspect. How To Rock is comedy in name, but not in deed. You can tell where they were trying to be funny, but it just wasn't funny. I didn't like any of the characters, but the least horrible is the girl who burped. I wouldn't even consider her a good aspect of the show. I'd consider her one of the few things the writers didn't totally screw up on. As far as the music, the "Only You Can Be You" sent a good message, but it's corny as hell. As for the other song, it wasn't terrible, but it didn't make the show worth watching. I prefer the music on Victorious to this. Everything about the show either sucks or is borderline okay. All in all, I think this show is just one more sign that Nick is really going downhill. Every new show that wasn't written by Dan sucks. Nick is now just a pile of crap that only Dan has managed to avoid getting buried in. Dan is the reason that Nick is number 1, not the other writers who frankly should be thrown out on their butts. The number 1 show is iCarly, not the other trash the suits at Nick are trying to shove down our throats. I'm really disappointed at what Nick has become. But what really pisses off is the way they're trying to associate this garbage with the good shows, like Victorious. I'm not a super fan of Victorious. I only watch for the comedy. I will never love Victorious the way I love iCarly. That said, Victorious is pretty funny and has pretty good music. In any case, Victorious does not deserve to be degraded by being associated with this trash. They should advertise the good shows (Victorious and iCarly) together and their crap piles (How To Rock) seperate. I can already see what will happen in the future. There's going to be a huge event (like the KCAs) where the morons at Nick will make the casts of iCarly and Victorious act like they're all family with the cast of How To Rock. I have nothing against the cast of How To Rock, but making the casts pretend to hang out with each other associates the shows with each other, and brings iCarly and Victorious down to the level of How Rock, while allowing How To Rock to piggy back off the popularity of iCarly and Victorious, thus giving that crappy show better ratings that it deserves. The fact that How To Rock and Victorious are being advertised together and shown one after the other is case and point. Victorious is being equated with How To Rock, when How To Rock is a pile of crap, and How To Rock is getting ratings it doesn't deserve just because the morons at Nick are letting it leech off the popularity of Victorious. I miss the late 90s and early 2000s. Back then all the TV writers were good, not just Dan. Nick was so stupid to pick a fight with Craig Bartlett, the writer of Hey Arnold. We might still have that show if Nick's arrogance and stupidity hadn't gotten in the way of renewing the show. Nick is going to crash and burn if they keep this up.